Help a Girl Out
by ILoveThesePeople
Summary: When inspiration strikes and a young author is left uncertain, it is up to her readers to choose her path.  What will the outcome be?


**So this is the deal. I have been hit with **_**huge**_** inspiration this week and am currently working on five different stories. Yet ideas keep on coming and coming so I have decided to leave it in your hands. Comment and tell me two of the ideas/exerts you would like to see me continue and the three most favored will be written. **

**Merlin:**

What if Merlin hadn't poisoned Morgana on The Dragon's word alone? What if, like so many times before, he had tried to find another way? And most importantly, what if the dragon was prepared to do what he already knew Merlin wouldn't?

Taking Course: Destiny does not care what happens along the way, but rather the end point is the same. Nimueh/Merlin Merlin/Morgana Arthur/Gwen Gwen/Lancelot Vivian/Merlin Freya/Merlin

**Doctor Who:**

The TARDIS had always been fond of his companions, on some level, but she practically hummed the first time Rory Williams stepped on board. When he became a permanent, for now, fixture on the ship The Doctor caught The TARDIS catering to every small thought that seemed to pass through Rory's mind.

When Rory first mentions his aunt from London in passing, The Doctor thinks nothing of it. Rory seems incredibly fond of her and Amy appears to like her well enough, but the domestic scene was never one for him. So he never thought twice of it, until the words _Aunt Donna _passed through Rory's mouth,

**Crossovers:**

DW/SPN: "Dean, come here." Dean looked up from his side of the room to find Sam nose deep in a stack of papers, brows furrowed in intent. "Whatcha got, Sammy?" Walking up behind him, he looked over Sam's shoulders to see a long string of disappearances listed on a sheet of paper. "Looks like we got us a case." If Dean sounds overly excited about this Sam doesn't mention it, simply shakes his head and begins to pack. "Where we off to now, space man?" Asked Donna excitedly as the TARDIS began to _wurr _and darken. "Modern day Earth, year 2008, America." The Doctor said enthusiastically as he ran around the control panel. "Earth? Since when do you settle for _present day _Earth?" She asked with a roll of her eyes and a small, indulgent smile pulling at her lips. "Ah, but Donna we're going to New Orleans. More importantly, we're going to New Orleans on _Mardi Gras_." "Sammy?" Dean calls out with a hint of panic, but Sam is too busy looking into the case files to truly catch the tone. "Yeah Dean?" It comes out slightly annoyed, though Sam meant for it to be the perfect tone of curiosity. "Was that angel statue there when we entered?"

Merlin/Buffy the Vampire Slayer: He awakens to bright lights, far brighter than any candle or torch he's ever seen, and numerous voices speaking around him. He tries to stand still and continue to act unconscious, but that efforts ceases when he remembers Arthur. Arthur had been with him in the woods, hadn't he? Was he here now, being hurt or sacrificed or, God forbid, falling in love with a sorceress? His eyes flared gold as he opened his eyes and he sat up quickly, eyes assessing the room in their search for Arthur. Only the room he's in is unlike any chamber room he has ever seen, torches seeming to burn on the roof and stones unlike any other making up the floor. It had to be an entrance to a castle, he assumed, what with the sheer size and grandeur of it all. The people in front of him wore clothes unlike any he had ever seen, tunics and breeches cropped oddly with fabric he had never before seen. He could even see one girl's _ankles _as well as her entire arms! Yet Arthur was nowhere to be seen and his magic was crying desperately in his veins as it searched for anything familiar to it. So instead of worrying of the people's morals he stood up, ignoring the dizzying wave of vertigo as he went, and went to face the two men in the room. One was unnaturally pale, even more so than Merlin himself, and he held a sword far nicer than any Merlin had ever seen, even in comparison to the royal armory! Deciding to himself that this man was royalty and inwardly mumbling about how he shouldn't have thrown Excalibur into that damned lake, he looked towards the other man. He was tanner than his companion with heavy stubble and a pair of spectacles, far fancier than Gaius's, on his nose. He held a crossbow with the easy confidence of a seasoned hunter and looked ready for either a fight or a long chat. Seeing as how both had weapons _and _battle postures that suggested they could take on Merlin with their pinkie fingers alone, Merlin decided magic was the way to go. Just as gold began to bleed into his eyes the unnaturally bare woman stepped forward with an annoyed expression and asked "So, is this staring contest over or what?"


End file.
